Madison Bradley
Madison Rebecca Bradley (Mads) was Tree Hill’s resident ice queen. The only child of a struggling politician and one of Tree Hill’s most prized sweethearts, everyone expected great things but none were as hard on her than Madison herself. You know what they say – "the higher the pedestal, the harder the fall." Madison grew up resenting most of people around her and her lack of confidence in her own worth encouraged her mental instability and depression. Despite being popular, a straight A student, captain of the cheerleaders, prom queen, and alluring the hearts of many, Madison never felt good enough especially when in the shadow of Jenny Jagielski Miller. The sexual and violent abuse she faces at home by the hands of her father makes her blind to her own strength and she continues to struggle with letting people all the way in and asking for help. She’s since been attempting to get her life back on the right track since her suicidal attempt by moving out, receiving counseling, and following her high school sweetheart and one true love, James Scott, to Duke University. Now studying pre-med she seems to think she knows what she wants but she’s still as indecisive as ever when it comes to allowing herself to be happy. And Jamie’s proposal isn’t making it anymore easier. Character history Early Years Madison was born and raised in Tree Hill, NC. Her parents found each other by complete chance. Her father a Tree Hill native and her mother originally from Brooklyn, NY. They met during high school and developed a close friendship but their interactions with each other were limited to the summer when her mother visited her grandparents. But, through their friendship they discovered love and depended on the other. They were each other’s saving grace. Two years after their graduation they got engaged and married almost immediately. Two years later they had Madison. Madison is an only child. She grew up learning proper etiquette and manners, attending sophisticated parties and charities, and striving for perfection as anything less was inexcusable. Her mother was passive in the decisions made about her daughter’s life but always supported and offered encouragement and praise. Whether it be the etiquette and piano lessons, the gymnastics and tutoring, the volunteering; her mother was always there. Her father was too, however, he was usually the one to encourage her active involvement rather than be there for her as he was always busy trying to forward himself in his political career. Madison was shy and timid in her younger years. She was more book smart than street smart and was very quiet. However, kept a level head on her shoulders and spoke up in moments where she believed others were taking advantage or walking over her. She was a follower for the most part oblivious to the fact she had the alluring power to lead. She found friendships in James Scott and Charles Scolnik and maintained them until high school. Through them she became part of the core group of popular kids and also forged friendships with Jenny Jagielski Miller, Lily Roe Scott, and Ross Miller. Her priority was pleasing others and Madison spent the better part of her younger years unaware of her ability to capture the hearts of many such as those like Cameron Allen. But, they all admired from afar as it was clear by the shoelace she wore on her sneakers that matched the golden boy’s that her heart was already taken. Madison’s heart belonged to James Scott. One summer Jamie went away on tour with his mother. Realizing how much she missed him Madison told him. However, they were seven at that was about the extent of their puppy dog love story. Until, Tiffany Garcia, Madison’s only enemy and Jenny's best friend pointed out in middle school that Jamie was in love with Jenny and that she would never stand a chance. Madison quietly stepped aside and focused on her education. The pair rarely spoke until freshman year. In the meantime Chuck became her best friend and they were inseparable. It was just them against the world. Tree Hill High School Freshman Year: Jamie and Madison are back on speaking terms when Jamie runs onto the court wearing the pink shoelace with hearts. A peace offering. Madison has joined the cheerleading squad inspired by the many stories of Brooke Davis. She is a base. Jenny Jagielski, a year older, is also on the squad and is dating Rick Penning, her first boyfriend who is also a Senior. Jamie and Madison begin dating. It's on and off as they disagree constantly but it's one of those relationships where everyone knows they're not off for long and everyone still sees them as an ongoing couple. Straight A student. Top of her class. Sophomore Year: Madison is bumped to one of the tumblers on the squad and develops a friendship with Reagan Parker who has just joined the squad. Madison becomes co-captain. Madison and Jamie still fight in their on and off again relationship. Jenny is now dating Ross Miller. In the summer, between sophomore year and junior year, Madison's father begins sexually and violently abusing her and her mother. She begins to close herself off and rarely spends time with her friends over summer vacation. Straight A student. Top of her class. Junior Year: Madison and Jamie are still dating if you can even call it that. Her absence during the summer created animosity between the two so it's no surprise that Jamie followed his heart elsewhere. Rumors begin that there is something between him and Jenny. Madison is visibly pissed off but secretly she uses it as an excuse to end their relationship completely. After Graduation Relationships *''Family'': The Bradley's/The Harmon's *''Relationships'': Jamison, Camison, Natison Family Joseph Bradley is a native of Tree Hill. His mother died while he was still an infant due to unknown causes. Thus, he was raised by an overbearing and arrogant father who found fault in absolutely everything that he did resulting in Joseph never feeling good enough. He was raised a disappointment which stemmed insecurities and frustrations of b'' eing underappreciated. Consequently, Joseph was the timid follower during high school, hoping to climb to popularity in a desperate need to be accepted. It was in the heart of a girl where he eventually found it. His father cut off all ties when Joe failed to get into Stanford University. They haven't talked or seen each other since. Miranda Bradley was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. She was close with her parents and older sister, Nina Harmon, nine years her age, but she always had a bit of a wild rebellious streak in her blood compared to the elegance and properness of her family. Often Miranda and Nina fought mostly because of different opinions due to the large age gap. Nina is more head-strong and unforgiving of the two but they always managed to compromise. Despite her carefree attitude, Miranda was seen as the the more angelic child and was often praised and admired. In contrast, Nina was seen as the more problamatic child with a headstrong personality and dominating attitude. She was doted on more in order to avoid confrontations between the two sisters and thus Nina developed a closer bond to their parents. Miranda preferred the company of her grandparents who lived in Tree Hill and each summer would stay with them for the duration of summer vacation. This is how Joseph and Miranda met. Joseph fell in love with Miranda almost immediately but never pursued her because he bel ieved she was too far out of his league. Instead, they became best friends and over the years became dependent on each other. It was two years passed her senior when things changed. Nina gave birth to her first and only son, Noah Harmon. Meanwhile, Miranda had been dating a guy from her hometown for a few months when it turned abusive. It was Joe who noticed the change in her behavior and pressed for the truth and it was Joe who managed to convince her to leave her boyfriend and stay with him in Tree Hill to hide. Miranda left New York and her life behind without a goodbye or an explanation. She always had a tendency to follow her heart and jump into things and in this period of her life she grew more dependent than ever on the boy she believed would always guard and protect her heart. Her relationship with her grandparents grew stronger who supported her decisions which often caused family feuds. They passed away mere months before Madison's birth due to a car accident. Still, to this date Miranda's family do not understand the true reasons for her leaving and resent Joeseph for encouraging the divide in the ----- family. After her grandparents died, Miranda had no connections to New York anymore. She was an outcast. Three years later Joseph (22) and Miranda (23) were engaged and were wed a few short months later. An invitation was extended to both her parents and her sister in attempts to mend what had been broken. They never came. Nina had given birth to her youngest and only daughter, Natasha Harmon. Two years later, another invitation was extended to announce the arrival of their only child, Madison Bradley. Still, they never came. Miranda gave up trying and focused on raising her own family. Things were fi nally looking up for Joseph and Miranda. Joe attended UNC and got a degree in politics while Miranda stayed home and raised Madison often attending community events and helping out with local charities. It didn't take her long to become the town's sweetheart and together they were able to network and Joe was able to land himself a spot in the town council. Joseph is determined to rise as the underdog and prove to everyone his worth. He quickly became greedy for power and a good image is all he cares about now no matter the cost or consequences. He sucks up to the big boys like Mr. Rice who just became South Carolina's Senator. Now Mayor, he continues to struggle. He is never satisfied and when he accepted that as his fate he turned to Madison and decided he would make his only daughter into a protegee. Etiquette lessons, piano lessons, gymnastics, tutoring, volunteering all became the norm. Even when it came down to whom she was allowed to spend time with. He hopes Madison will go to Stanford University in his place and pursue politics, make something of the Bradley name in a way he was unable to do. ''"I don't think he realizes that he was someone. He was my father and my mother's husband until he decided not to be that anymore. The Bradley name was worth something until he shattered it. Now, I am left struggling to find my own identity, separate from the one my father gave me." - Madison Bradley Romantic Life Leyton Trivia * Fact one * Fact two * Fact three